


Setting Sun

by Masters_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Implied Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_Brat/pseuds/Masters_Brat
Summary: He'd found light in her, and it so remained within his heart.Like the setting sun, however, his light started to descend.





	Setting Sun

He stared at her from atop his horse, sight doing things to him he could never admit to. He’d been doing so ever since he first saw her. Helping her only relation with work, cooking pastries and charming every customer to stay and indulge with only a smile. That smile had lighted up his life, if but a bit. And he couldn’t help but be dragged towards her shop, seemingly hypnotized just as everyone else was.

Hers was a light he couldn’t shy away from, a light so potent it brought him down to his knees. He wouldn’t admit to it, not out loud, but he knew she’d captivated more than he was willing to give. He found himself not minding one bit. It was his choice to pursue the woman in his free time, even if, at first, he’d been dragged to heel at her feet.

He got down from his mount, dirt rising to clog his senses. He grunted, taking out his handkerchief to clean the bits that had marred his uniform. Once done he set it away, and soon after made way towards her. Boots crunching on the hard soil, he couldn’t seem to help but think of their past shared.

Their first awkward flirting.

The gradual deepening of her smile towards him.

The want to be near each other and know everything their souls hid.

The first time he’d dared to ask, in his usual brusque way, the lovely temptress to a date, of all things.

The fleeting touches, the slow-burn confession, their first kiss…

Levi wasn’t a man of romance -far from it, really- but with her everything had seemed possible. With her, things had taken just a bit of a rose tint to light up his repetitive cycle of darkness. With her, he’d been able to see that life, once again, had a different kind of meaning.

He stood close to her now, seeing her tresses shift with the wind, creating a beautiful array of colors that magnified her beauty. He supposed he once didn’t care about such a trivial concept as beauty- not where human beings were concerned- but he’d learned to appreciate what it meant when in her presence. Her gorgeous hues were staring at him, and he found himself reacting to them as he’d always done.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he closed and reopened his eyes, taking in her every detail and, against his will, committing it to memory.

_“Levi, we have to move.”_

_“We’ve barely started here, Erwin. Have my men died in vain?”_

_“No, but there’s nothing we can do about it. An emergency call has been issued by Pixis, I just got his message. Shiganshina has fallen.”_

The wind picked up, stirring more of that dirt, making it land on his uniform. But this time he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was too captivated by the sight before him. The emergency had been dealt with as soon as they could arrive on the scene. They had rescued quite a few survivors, though barely any by his count. They’d gotten rid of those shitty fuckers that still lurked nearby after they joined what was left of the Garrison brigade. They’d even managed to both rescue, and meet, a very interesting trio of younglings that Levi was sure carried change beneath the very marrow of their bones.

Which meant it was time to look through the rubble and find what was left.

He was a very busy individual, mind, and he had responsibilities on top of responsibilities that needed his attention at that very moment. It was precisely why he’d decided to take a short break and do this one thing that would help that little bit of light he’d gained remain.

_Levi, what a pleasant surprise! Back for the apple tart, I see?_

_You’re such a weird man. I find myself liking you as is, though._

_Was that you trying to flirt? Because you suck at it._

_Can I… may I… hug you? You seem lost and I know for a fact hugs can help._

_Kiss me again? Please._

Like the setting sun behind him, his light started to descend. Wind still played with her hair, as it did with his. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, no matter what he did. He knelt on that hard, dusty soil, and did the only thing he could to cut off the one thing that had kept him locked by her side.  He placed the tip of his fingers against her forehead-

-and closed her eyes for good.

He didn’t know how long he remained there, staring at what had once been a slight hope for his grim future. It wasn’t until Petra touched his shoulder that he’d reacted, and even then, it wasn’t much.

“Captain, we have to go.”

There were tears in her eyes, tears he didn’t want to acknowledge, not then. So he nodded and stood, but not before adding her to his eternal promise he’d vowed to all of his dying men. Her dying will would make him stronger, and he would rid the world of the Titans so he could end this fucking misery that plagued it.

He mounted his black stallion and as he did he sent her body a last stare.

_Come back to me, Captain._

As he gave her his back and returned to his waiting men he mulled over the thought that this was the last time he would.

The sun set.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of tags, I wanted this to remain as much of a surprise as I could. Hopefully nothing bad will come of it. ^^;
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, dearest readers!


End file.
